


天造地设，天生一对

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform, 舔奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：ABO，两人同龄
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: 可以一读





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：ABO，两人同龄

****一** **

下午的阳光虽好，但晒久了还是会让人觉得厌烦。张若昀闷热地扯了扯外套，觉得晃人的书纸太过累眼，再看下去他不是被闪瞎就是要哭瞎。而且水泥砌成的楼梯也太硬了，坐了这么半天硌得他屁股生疼，再不起来他这二两肉怕是要废咯。

于是他合上书本伸起懒腰。但手一举才发现有什么压在肩上，连忙用力抖抖，一下就把东西给甩下去。可这一甩他才想起那不是东西，是个脑袋。黑乎乎毛茸茸，跟个球似的哎哟一声，差点从楼梯上栽下去。

张若昀一脸嫌弃地看着，双手抱书眉头紧皱，就这么由着这大脑袋东倒西歪地冲。等到他歇停了，才看向他的脸庞对上他的小眼睛。

心虚的大脑袋偷摸地抬眼去瞄，随即傻笑着摸了摸头，一脸憨样地蹭到张若昀身边。

“若昀～”

“打住！”张若昀一身鸡皮疙瘩地喊停，就差把手里的书拍人脸上了，“多大了还撒娇，丢不丢人！”

“我才三岁！”大脑袋理直气壮地喊，惊得路过的街坊都忍不住扭头看。坐在他身边的张若昀顿时倍感丢人，他无语地用手捂住自己的脸，打心眼儿里想把这人狠揍一顿。

见过不要脸的，没见过这么不要脸的！

然而这方张若昀努力装作自己不认识他，那方大脑袋却在想方设法地跟他搭话。张若昀被他吵得脑壳疼，又敌不住越来越高的回头率，只好一把捂住吵闹的嘴巴直接把人带走。

两人踉跄地跑下楼梯跑进巷子。稍高一点的少年轻易地挣脱了张若昀的束缚，转而拉着他的手突然加速。毫无防备的张若昀差点摔倒，瞬间左脚踢右脚的步伐吓得他脱口喊出了少年的名字。

“刘昊然！”

笑得阳光的刘昊然回头看他，灵活的身子闪进暗巷后就拽着人直接倒在墙壁上。张若昀不稳地扑了个空，拿着的书立即脱手掉在了地上。他下意识地弯腰去捡，却被刘昊然抓住手腕拉近了身体，同时他腰上一紧，这人竟就这么低头吻住了他。

张若昀吓得两边眼睛都不一样大了。他连忙推开刘昊然后退几步，一边用力擦着嘴唇一边红透了耳朵。惊吓过度的嘴巴支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然。最后甚至慌得直接转身跑走，连他最宝贝的书本都不要了。

“欸！”刘昊然一下没拦住让人钻了个空，他有些费解地抓了抓脑袋，捡起地上的书拍拍收进了怀里。

又不是第一次亲了，怎么反应还是这么大。

刘昊然不明白地思索着，揣着书慢步走出暗巷，朝张若昀离开的方向困惑地皱起了眉。

难道若昀不喜欢我？可是不应该啊……

想不通的大脑袋有些当机地开始原地打转，最后干脆放弃思考选择改天再理。他双手抱着张若昀的书迈步往家里走，一边打算着明天找机会还他，一边回味刚才的那个吻。一想起张若昀方才那个害羞惊讶又慌张的模样，刘昊然就忍不住地想笑。他抱紧了怀里的书仿佛抱着他心里的那个人，笑出小虎牙的傻样活像家里的阿柴。

这边刘昊然开开心心地回到了家，那边张若昀却是慌慌张张地躲进了房。脱鞋、掀被、蒙头的动作一气呵成，显然已经经过多次练习变得全自动化了。然而练习再多也只能让他躲得熟练，这心脏乱跳心情复杂心神不宁的问题还是一点儿没解决。

张若昀皱巴着脸深呼吸一口气，一边极力将刘昊然的蠢脸从脑子里赶出去，一边试图让自己冷静下来。但也不知道是哪个环节出了错，他越是不去想刚才的吻，那记忆就变得越清晰，甚至还多了许多奇奇怪怪的细节，比如什么嘴唇的触感，温热的气息之类的，羞得张若昀整个人都发烧似的红了起来。被逼得有些抓狂的人忍不住叫喊着踢打身上的被子，又难耐地来回翻滚几下。直到闹出一身细汗筋疲力尽后，他才掀开被子坐起身来，顶着鸡窝乱的头发走出房间找阿哈寻求安慰。

抱住了狗子后张若昀才算真正地冷静下来。他无精打采地把脑袋压在狗子头上，手指有一下没一下地梳着毛，散乱的思维不断在刘昊然的蠢脸和他那些突然的亲吻上来回徘徊，然后十分苦恼地埋在狗子身上哼哼出声。

无辜的狗子被他吓得叫了一声，弱小无助的身躯挣扎着想从张若昀的魔爪中逃离，却被人无情地一次次抱了回去。

“阿哈，你说他是真的喜欢我吗？”张若昀手脚并用地锁住阿哈的四肢，沉沉的大脑袋无神地压在狗子头上，压得狗子都快撑不住他的分量了。

于是可怜的阿哈只能嗷呜一声以示抗议，被压得快要变形的狗头费劲地从张若昀脑袋下挣脱出来，如获大赦地伸着舌头呼呼喘气。

张若昀歪着脑袋揉揉狗头，总算大发慈悲地放开阿哈，任由它一溜烟冲出去四周转悠，自己则靠在身后的墙上继续思考人生。这时玩够的阿哈似乎意识到张若昀心情有些低落，犹豫了一下还是朝他走过来亲昵地嗷了一声。张若昀低头朝它笑了笑，伸出一只手抓了抓阿哈越发有肉的下巴，不知怎么地就想起它刚到家里来的模样。

阿哈年纪不大，三年前被他抱回来的时候才只有两个巴掌大，不过这英俊的模样倒是已经有了雏形。那个时候它比现在还爱闹，小小的身体蕴藏着大大的能量，第一天就让他家的沙发直接报废，真是相当对得起“拆家专业户”的响亮名头。

为此张若昀还曾经跟刘昊然抱怨过，怎么他家的狗子看着凶狠实际蠢萌，还专找自家人麻烦，这不是犯二吗？相比较之下刘昊然家的就有出息多了，虽然样子也挺蠢的，但对外人可凶着呢，一看就是能保家卫国的款！

“大家都是狗，区别怎么就这么大？”

面对张若昀的疑惑，刘昊然犹豫了一下才问道：“若昀，你挑之前难道没了解过吗？”

“没啊。”张若昀理直气壮，“不是你说想养狗才突然拉着我去宠物店的吗？”

刘昊然一时语塞，同时也有点心虚，不敢反驳。

“那就是天意，挺好的，不是一家人不进一家门。”

当时张若昀没明白刘昊然这句话在代指什么，还以为是夸他的，便傻傻地应下。一直到后来他百度了哈士奇，才气得直接抄上了刘昊然的家对着体积最大的乐高一顿猛拆。

“说我二是吧，哈？”张若昀一脸凶狠地拔下一个小人扔在床上，一旁的刘昊然急得话都不会说了，手忙脚乱地接住他乱扔的积木，都不知道是该先稳住张若昀还是先保住他的乐高。

“若昀你冷静点——啊！若昀别扔！”眼看一块部件被直接丢进了垃圾桶的刘昊然吓得嗓子都差点喊破。他急忙捞出宝贝的积木擦干净放到床上，然后上前按住张若昀作乱的手，一边哄着一边给他道歉，全身上下用尽了吃奶的力试图将他从模型旁拉开。

可气在头上的人哪那么容易听进劝说的话。张若昀哼一声甩开刘昊然，一把又拆下一面旗子扔到床上，同时嘴里还在接着骂道：“说我爱拆家是吧？我就拆给你看！”

“别别别！若昀我错了，你别拆——啊！我的塔！”眼看着自己花了整整一个星期才砌好的塔瞬间断成两半的刘昊然心都快滴血了，他连忙飞扑接住抛起的塔体免得它直接摔在地上碎成渣渣，又赶紧抱住张若昀的腰将他拉到房间另一角。

“你干什么！放开我！是不是连那个柜子里的也不想要了！”张若昀恐吓着挣扎道，他用力地推开刘昊然的脑袋作势就要继续，但很快反应迅速的少年就把他再度拽了回去，还抓着他的手按在两边不让他乱动。

“若昀你先听我道歉——”

“滚蛋！不听！”

“若昀我知道错了，你消消气吧。”

“不消！你放手！”

“张若昀！你再闹我就要亲你了！”

“你放屁！——！？”

没想真被亲了的张若昀顿时哑了声，因为惊吓过度他甚至过了一秒才猛地推开刘昊然。吓出了大小眼的人震惊地看着熟悉的玩伴，哆嗦的嘴唇支支吾吾了半天还是只说了“你”和“我”两个字。

同样没想过自己真的亲了上去的刘昊然此刻其实也有些蒙，但他的情况比张若昀好些，眼下虽然震惊但还是清醒的。他知道自己做了什么，虽然不太清楚为什么这么做，但他不后悔。甚至看着张若昀此刻慌张的模样，他还有点想再亲一次。

“！？”好不容易理清思路的张若昀正要开口却又被堵住了嘴巴，虽然这一次他立刻就推开了刘昊然，但还是无法阻止他的大脑彻底当机。迅速烧红的脸热得几乎能烫鸡蛋，羞得慌乱无措的人甚至不自觉地湿了眼睛。张若昀瞪着眼睛又惊又怒地看着刘昊然，呆愣一秒后终于忍不住逃离现场飞速跑回了家。

那是他们的第一个吻，发生在七月闷热的夏天。把自己蒙在被子里不敢见人的张若昀第一次感受到盛夏的酷热，那煎熬的热意从内而外不断地烘烧他的身体，吓人地几乎要把他融化。而呆掉的刘昊然也被这酷暑烤出了一身的汗，他愣愣地看着满床的乐高部件，脑子里却全是张若昀最后羞红的脸。顿时一阵晕眩的他倒在床上蒙住眼，发胀的大脑头一次体会到中暑的滋味。

而在这以后，刘昊然就好像被烧坏了脑子，有事没事就总爱去亲张若昀。于是乎少年被迫练出了一身火速上床装鸵鸟的好本领，并且随着时间的推移技术越发炉火纯青，现在是闭着眼睛都能一扑一个准，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺——

个屁！

一想到刘昊然那张脸张若昀就来气，他唰地收回了挠狗子下巴的手，不顾狗子瞬间懵逼的表情，一个人回到房间接着“自闭”。原本正在看的书没了，张若昀只好翻开课本预习功课。新一单元的主题上印着体育运动的粗体英文单词，底下的配图几乎都是铁人三项和其他经典的奥运项目。张若昀草草地扫了一眼，在看到自行车运动员时想起了叮铃清脆的车铃声，记忆中的那抹白被风吹得鼓鼓蓬蓬，蹬着踏板的腿布满了细长且柔韧的肌肉，看似瘦弱却总能带他飞起来。

张若昀抿了抿嘴唇，移开视线偷摸地藏起了发散的思绪，赶紧掀过这一页去看后面的文章。但很快，一名篮球运动员的身影就闯入了他的眼中，可等到了他脑里，这身影却又变成了红背心黑头发，自信张扬地在球场上纵情奔跑，锐利的双眼始终密切关注着身边的一切动向。

张若昀啪地合上课本绝望地叹了一口气，无助地趴在桌子上抓挠自己的头发，发散的视线不自觉地扫向了笔筒旁边的一只傻柴。这只有巴掌大小模样丑萌的小东西是刘昊然前年送他的生日礼物，他说原本应该给他挑只哈士奇，但又怕他家阿哈看了会吃醋，所以就决定把自己送给他，还让他最好放在床头这样就不会做噩梦了。

如今张若昀看着这只傻柴，愤愤不平地戳了戳他的脸蛋，心道要真的放在床头他才会做噩梦呢！张若昀在心里哼了一声，抓起傻柴就塞进笔筒，然后看了眼突然来了消息的手机，又装作没看见地把屏幕扣在桌面上离开了房间。

然而没被搭理的小铁盒还在坚持不懈地抖动着，电话那头的刘昊然躺在床上盯着举起的手机，双眼密切关注正上方的输入提示，见那头还没反应就又开始打字继续轰炸。终于在十五分钟过后，一直空白的提示栏闪过了几个字，紧接着聊天窗弹出了不同颜色的对话框。

“你烦不烦！”

“流量太多就去打游戏！”

“别来祸祸我！”

刘昊然高兴地咧开了嘴角，快速地敲下几个字抓住好不容易露面的张若昀。

“明早我去找你吧。”

“我载你上学。”

张若昀下意识地想说不用，但想想最近越发毒辣的太阳光，那伸出去的手指还是很不争气地拐了个弯。

“嗯。”

他看着这短短的一句，觉得有点没礼貌，想了想还是又加上一句。

“谢了。”

刘昊然笑着在床上翻了个身，趴在枕头上兴奋地敲着。

“我不要你谢我。”

“你亲我一下就好。”

“！？”张若昀吓得差点把手机砸脸上，他连忙转了个身换成侧躺模式。手指飞快地在键盘上敲打着什么，可又反复地删掉，结果折腾了大半天竟然一句话也没发过去。

电话那头的刘昊然等得有点不对劲，连忙敛起笑容坐了起来。

“若昀？”

张若昀看着又发过来的消息，心里不知怎么地就更乱了。他快速地删掉输入框里全部文字，快速敲下一句“睡了，晚安”就发了过去。

刘昊然震惊地看着这句话，不由得抬眼去看最上面的时间。

19:57，这么早就睡了啊……

“好吧，晚安。”

刘昊然有些闷闷地打下这句话发过去。他知道张若昀不可能这就睡了，别看他总是一副乖学生的模样，其实可喜欢熬夜打游戏了，只不过因为技术太烂，所以一直都是单机模式自己乐呵一下就算。这个小秘密他家里人或许不知道，但刘昊然是知道的。张若昀如今睁眼说瞎话显然是有意躲他，类似的事每次在他亲完人之后都会发生，刘昊然不是第一次经历，但也还是觉得心里闷闷的不开心。

他是真的喜欢若昀才亲他的，也跟他表白过很多次了。可若昀一直都没有回应他，他到底是怎么想的呢，是喜欢他还是不喜欢他？

“唉……”刘昊然有些沮丧地叹了口气，抱着私家珍藏的二哈抱枕滚到了床上。

“三年了，我什么时候才可以抱着你睡觉啊……”

刘昊然有些饥渴难耐地埋头在抱枕怀里蹭了蹭，一边期盼着明天赶紧到来，一边关灯拉上被子准备做梦。

翌日清晨刘昊然在醒神的闹铃中腾地坐起了身，他唰地踢开被子却感觉下身一凉，一看湿了一片才赶紧脱掉衣服先更衣。显然不是第一次梦遗的少年十分冷静，他熟练地用纸巾擦干净下身，随后抓着弄脏的衣服到洗手间快速清洗。把衣服挂起来后他抽空给张若昀发了条信息，紧接着就跑去刷牙洗脸了。

刚从床上坐起，还有些迷糊的张若昀打着哈欠拿起震动的手机，点开聊天窗看着刘昊然发过来的“早，我昨晚梦到你了”吧唧了一下嘴，手指随意地在键盘上敲下几个字回了过去，然后丢下手机懒洋洋地准备洗漱。

正在刷牙的刘昊然看到屏幕亮了一下，赶紧拿起手机来查看消息。

“哦，早。”

这显然没睡醒的腔调让他忍不住笑了出声，他把手机放回口袋，咕噜一声吐出泡沫和水，快速清洗干净后擦了把脸来到客厅去拿早餐。

正在给他倒牛奶的母亲突然被抢走了杯子，她惊吓地欸了一声，看着儿子一口干了之后就卷起桌上的面包鸡蛋一溜烟跑了，连忙着急地喊道：

“你吃完再走啊！”

“我去若昀家吃！”刘昊然喊着关上门跑下了楼。留下屋内的母亲无奈地叹了口气。

另一边，刚洗漱完的张若昀一出来就被门铃声叫住。他来到玄关给人开门，结果一下就被抱了个结实。顿感脸上一凉的他连忙把刘昊然从身上拽下来，一边心虚地去看家中的保姆一边擦了擦脸，又一次红了耳朵训斥地瞪着刘昊然警告。

“你怎么还没换衣服。”然而刘昊然只是卖乖地朝他笑了笑，丝毫没有悔过之心。张若昀拿他没辙，也只能先把人放进屋里。

“你先吃早餐吧，我很快就好。”张若昀随手指了指餐桌旁的椅子，正要进房却发现人还在后面跟着，顿时如临大敌地回头看他。

“你干嘛？”

“等你换衣服啊。”

“那你在外面等啊。”

“唉呀我们都是男生没差！”

“什么没差——喂！”

结果还是被人闯入了房间的张若昀警惕地瞪着刘昊然，不过这会儿人倒是乖了下来，十分安分地坐在他的书桌前微笑看他。不得不说，刘昊然这一副天然无公害的模样还真的让张若昀放松了些。于是他赶紧趁着人没动作的时候转身更衣，一边脱下身上的睡衣同时套上干净的校服，这完美的无缝对接一看就是经过了长久的训练，让身后的刘昊然叹为观止。

“我把书给你送来了，放你桌上咯？”

张若昀嗯了一声，然后又警惕地回头看他。“你没在上面乱画什么吧？”

刘昊然笑着举起书朝他翻开，只见扉页的空白处多了两个Q版的狗头，一只还把另一只的脸都吸变形了。

“你——”张若昀看着那两只丑萌丑萌的柴犬和哈士奇，不知怎么地就觉得脸上发烫，一时连衣服都忘了整理直接上前夺回书合上放好。

“你要是不喜欢，我给你擦掉？”刘昊然一边替张若昀拉了拉卷起的衣摆一边问。

但张若昀只是移开了视线去拿背包，用词含糊地搪塞道：“都快迟到了，回来再说吧。”

刘昊然开心地笑了，赶紧跟着张若昀到客厅去吃早餐。因为爱睡懒觉，所以张若昀每天留给自己吃早餐的时间不多，如果要他步行上学，这人怕是连早餐都会省下不吃。可他的胃本来就不好，而且不吃早餐还会伤肝胆，所以刘昊然才天天来载他上学，这样他每天就能多出十五分钟好好吃饭了。

不过由于以前的习惯早已养成，所以即使现在时间充裕，张若昀吃东西的速度还是很快，不管三七二十一总之先往嘴里塞，塞不下了才开始一顿猛嚼，两个腮帮子永远是圆鼓鼓的，可爱得像只小仓鼠。坐在他对面刘昊然看得都入了迷，不知觉地就学着那人的模样嚼了起来。

吃得正专注的张若昀不经意地扫了一眼刘昊然，一看他两个鼓鼓的腮帮子便嫌弃地皱了皱眉。他拿起一旁的牛奶喝一口，混着嘴里的食物一起吞下，忍不住道：

“你怎么吃成这副模样。”

刘昊然震惊瞪了瞪眼睛，差点笑出声来。他连忙用手捂住嘴巴用力地吞下嘴里的食物，却因为蛋黄太干差点被噎着。张若昀见状连忙手边的牛奶递给他，刘昊然倒是也不客气，接过杯子就喝了一大口，总算顺了气。他用手擦擦嘴巴，反问对面的张若昀：

“你就这样吃东西啊，你不知道吗？”

张若昀一愣，下意识地拿回杯子喝了口奶，反驳道：“谁这样吃东西了，我才没这么蠢……”

刘昊然这回是真的忍不住笑了，他趴在桌上呵呵呵地看着对面的张若昀，把人看得都有点不好意思。张若昀不满地瞪了一眼，只好赶紧把面包塞进嘴里然后喝光牛奶准备出门。刘昊然见状也不怠慢，紧跟着他一起离开家门。两人一起走进楼梯间来到一楼的自行车棚，刘昊然甩着钥匙开锁取车，把车推到门口后帅气地跨上车，然后拍拍后座，示意等在一旁的张若昀上车。

张若昀朝他这个自以为帅气的模样露出了嫌弃的眼神，却不自觉地勾起了嘴角。少年有些拘谨地左右看了看，确认没人之后才走近自行车后座乖巧地坐了上去。刘昊然抓起张若昀的手搭在自己腰上，不给他松手的机会一蹬就飞了起来。张若昀被陡然加速的车子吓了一跳，连忙收紧双臂抱住刘昊然。前头的少年瞬间就笑了，骑车的节奏越发轻快，轻盈地像一只展翅的小鸟快速穿梭在街头小巷。

清晨的阳光照着歌唱的小鸟洒在大地上，清爽的晨风降低了闷热的高温。张若昀一边享受着迎面拂来的轻风，一边呼吸着刘昊然身上淡淡的清香。少年家里用的洗涤剂和他的是一样的，清新的柠檬和冰凉的薄荷，就像一杯冒着气泡的冰汽水，让人总是忍不住喜欢。

耳朵渐渐有些泛红的少年仿佛害羞一般地把脸埋进另一位少年的背上。鼻尖轻轻蹭着凸起的背脊骨，嘴唇吻过了柔软的衣服。前头的刘昊然笑着感受张若昀的拥抱，开心地深呼吸一口凉快的轻风，只觉得无味的空气都变得微甜了。

骑着风的车子很快就到了学校大门。张若昀从后座上下来的时候耳朵还有些烫，他下意识地想躲，却被刘昊然拉住了手。撒娇的少年耍赖地和他十指紧扣，一边笑着一边蹭到他身边，硬是拉着他一起去了停车棚。张若昀紧张地红了脖子，好不容易才挣脱掉少年的手，低头站在车棚旁等他把车子锁好。

“走吧。”甩着钥匙的刘昊然脚步轻快地走到张若昀旁，趁着四处没人又低头亲了他一下。

“你！”张若昀慌张地四处张望，下意识地又要去擦脸。可这一次刘昊然抓住了他的手，笑着低头吻了吻他的指尖。张若昀顿时不敢动了，他紧张地看着面前的少年，泛光的眼里闪烁着他自己都不曾发觉的期待。

“以后不许擦了。”撒娇的刘昊然上前了一步，几乎要和张若昀额头抵着额头。脸红的张若昀低头不敢看他，紧张的手指不自觉地抠了抠刘昊然的掌心。

刘昊然轻吸了一口气，强忍着去吻他嘴唇的冲动，只是把吻落在他的鼻尖上。

“也不许再躲了。不然我会伤心的。”刘昊然说得十分委屈，撅起的嘴巴都快碰到张若昀的嘴唇。

“答应我好吗？”刘昊然柔声地轻问，因紧张而冒汗的手心渐渐有些发凉。

张若昀还是低着头不看他，却轻轻地嗯了一声。刘昊然霎时就笑了，湿润的眼睛仿佛要哭出来。他开心地用力地吸了吸鼻子，握着张若昀的手大步往教室走。

那一年他们十三岁，正值最好时光的起点。


	2. Chapter 2

****二** **

张若昀觉得最近刘昊然有点粘人。可是前一阵子还好好的。升上高中之后他们就好像从一个阶层升到了另一个阶层，不仅身处环境发生了变化，他们对自己、对他人以及对社会的认知都有了质的飞跃。

于是在中学期间黏糊糊地度过了三年的小情侣渐渐学会私人空间和自我追求这两个词。除了上下学还坚持着一起走外，他们其余的时间都在各自忙活。一个为了学业的进步勤奋努力，另一个为了明年的保送资格日夜奋战。两人各自以各自的方式为将来拼搏着，每晚和对方分享今日的成果和挫败时都不由得带上了自豪的语气。

这原本是一个极好的兆头，说明他们成熟了，学会理性思考了。但好日子没能撑过完整的学期，在临近期末考的时候，刘昊然突然一朝回到解放前，不知怎么又成了那只粘人撒娇的小奶狗。

张若昀意外且疑惑，但又隐约觉得有哪里不太对。他感受着腰上收紧的力度和尽数压在身上的重量，总觉得此刻正蹭着他后颈喊他名字的刘昊然真的像狗，而且还是……发情的狗。

被自己的想法吓得一个激灵的张若昀连忙抖抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。身后的人跟着他的动作动了动，立马跟丢了爹妈的孩子一样用力抱紧了他，整个前胸贴后背的，弄得张若昀一时僵住，动也不是不动也不是。

刘昊然绝对有问题。张若昀这下肯定了。他担心地摸摸少年粗短的头发，试着转过身来查看他的情况。此刻软若无骨的刘昊然顺着他的动作窝进他怀里，发烫的脸迷糊地蹭着张若昀柔软的胸，越来越像只找奶的小狗让人心疼。

“你怎么了？”张若昀关心地捧起刘昊然的脸，又被掌心的热度惊得有些心慌。他赶紧探了下刘昊然额头的温度，随即拉起他的胳膊把人从地上架起来。

烧得都快神智不清的人几乎连路都不会走，发胀的脑袋里只剩下张若昀模糊的脸还有他的名字。于是感觉到张若昀动了的他本能地抱紧了怀里的人，发软的双腿被动地跟着张若昀的脚步浮浮沉沉地走着。他们好像从绿色走到了红色，然后又路过灰色最终到达了白色。这时刺鼻的药味让刘昊然厌恶地皱起了眉，被放倒的身体贴上了冰冷的床铺。然后一个全身是白的人影出现在他眼前，把他在乎的若昀挤到视野之外。

顿时愤怒的刘昊然一把推开了白衣人的手，他艰难地扭头去找张若昀，却在伸手的瞬间被拦了下来。白衣人用力地将他压在床上，冰凉的机器滴滴滴地在他脑袋里吵着，吵得他浑身都痛。受不了的少年突然发狂地推开了白衣人，他挣扎着从床上起来，一心朝张若昀伸出了手。担心他的张若昀本能地伸手去接，却被医生按住肩膀推到了房间外。

这时他听到刘昊然愤怒地大叫，吓得连忙甩开医生朝他跑去。但就在他快碰到人的时候，医生却突然怒喊着“快出去”并拽住了他的衣领。张若昀抵不过他的力气被硬生生拉开，正想询问到底发生了什么事却突然感到一阵飓风从面前扑来。紧接着他后颈上的拉扯突然消失，医生狼狈地跌倒在地，同时他的手上一紧，整个人被猛力拽得往前倒下。

“别碰他！”烧红了眼的刘昊然凶狠地抱住张若昀大喊，粗哑的嗓音伴随着爆发的低气压瞬间扫荡了整个医务室。

被惊吓到的医生一时不敢轻举妄动，还在状况外的张若昀连忙抬头去查看刘昊然的情况，可他又什么都不懂，便只能着急地转头询问医生到底发生了什么。

好在这会儿医生已经慢慢地回过了神，他抹了一把额上的冷汗慢慢地站起身来，一边安抚着里面两人的情绪一边解释道：

“没事，他就是经历了分化而已。”

“分化？”张若昀惊讶地回头上下打量了一下刘昊然的模样，然而也没看出来和之前有什么不同，而且这人显然越烧越严重，怎么看都不是没事的样子。

“别担心，分化已经完成了。发烧是正常情况，等下他晕过去之后就好了。”

“晕过去！？”张若昀不敢相信自己听到了什么。可就在他话音刚落，早已摇摇欲坠的刘昊然便一头栽在了他身上，抱着他的手也无力地垂了下去。张若昀连忙稳住他要倒下的身体，无助地扭头看向医生等待指示。

“先把人扶到床上吧，输点生理盐水就好了，放心。”医生整理了一下自己的着装，然后走到药柜旁边去拿工具和药品。张若昀听话地架起刘昊然放到床上，费力地帮他摆好位置又脱掉外套和鞋子，然后守在一旁等医生给他输液。

处理好这一切后两人才算是松一口气。张若昀坐在床边担心地看着刘昊然烧红的脸，这时才后知后觉地想起问一句分化的事。

“老师，您说昊然他分化了，那他现在是……”

“Alpha，”医生笑道，看起来并没有介意方才发生的意外，“这小子很不错，刚分化就有这么强的压迫力，以后估计是个狠角色。不过他的信息素也是有趣，这个味的Alpha，我还真是第一次见。”

“呃……是很难闻吗？”张若昀忍不住好奇道。

“不难闻，就是……怎么说呢，会让人感觉有点意外吧。”

张若昀闻言越发好奇了起来，便追问道：“所以到底是什么味？”

“奶味。”

张若昀一愣，怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。

“什么？”

“没骗你，真的是奶味，但不腥，挺醇的，总体上说还是很好闻的味道。不过刚才爆发的时候掺了许多酒味，所以一开始我也没辨出来，还以为是奶油酒的味道，一直到他晕过去之后才终于确定。”

奶味。奶味？奶味的A？

张若昀心情复杂地看着刘昊然，突然很想亲自闻闻他身上的味道，但可惜他还没分化，闻不到。唉，也不知道这人醒来之后发现自己居然是个奶味Alpha会有什么反应，应该会很意外吧？毕竟是奶味……哎，他不会因为这个不开心吧？以后不会被人看不起欺负吧？

不知不觉就开始为刘昊然操心的张若昀渐渐忘了医生的存在。好在医生十分识趣，做完登记就默默离开了房间，把空间留给二人安静相处。

其实关于刘昊然的情况他还有一点没跟张若昀细说。少年的信息素虽然味道本身没有太大攻击性，但它所附带的压迫感却非常强。方才他爆发的时候，铺天盖地的信息素就像一座巨山压在他的身上，又像一片深海没过了他的鼻子。这种接近窒息的可怕感觉真的叫他一瞬就腿软了。也多亏了张若昀还没分化，分化初期的A或O都很难控制他人对自己的影响，面对这么霸道的信息素，突然发狂也不是不可能，届时场面只会更加失控，那就真不是简单的晕过去就能解决的了。

所幸如今一切平安无事。医生劫后余生地松一口气，回到办公桌前给刘昊然的班主任和家长都打了通知电话，静候他们的到来。

班主任在下课后就来看过二人，确认他们都没有大碍之后本想让张若昀先回去上课，但还是被医生以安全起见的理由婉拒了回去。他虽然不太了解这两个少年之间的关系，但也能看出他们对彼此有执念。初分化的人情况都很不稳定，刘昊然随时都有可能突然惊醒，那时万一他发现张若昀不在身边，指不定就又爆发了。医生可不想拿自己和学生的身体开玩笑。

班主任听过后也理解地点了点头，他拍了拍张若昀的肩给了他一个表扬和安抚眼神，简单嘱托了两句便离开了病房。回去后他让班上的同学把两人的东西收拾好送到医务室去，张若昀便一边学习一边守着床上的刘昊然，一直到放学铃声的响起。

彼时他已经在床前坐了四个多小时，肩颈有些酸痛的他忍不住起身活动了下身子。他一边伸展着四肢一边在房间里走动起来，手捂着肩上酸麻的地方按了按，眼睛好奇地读起了墙上的科普文。这时他才发现文字里提到了有关第二性征分化的内容，措辞比他之前在网上看的专业科学许多，便一时看入了神。

而就在他刚看完基本介绍，准备看注意事项时，突然贴上身后的热度瞬间夺走了他全部的注意。张若昀连忙转身想关心一下醒来的人，却没想被按住后脑结实地吻住。惊了一下的张若昀本能地就要推开刘昊然，却被压在墙上吻得更深。浑身都在发烫的少年霸道地抱紧了他，不断侵入的舌头搅得张若昀牙关都开始发酸，却无法抗拒地只能被迫承受着。

“唔……昊然……嗯……”始终没忘记这里是学校的张若昀气息不稳地叫唤着，他费力地撑着刘昊然的肩膀稍稍拉开两人的距离，正想说点什么安抚一下却被少年暗色的注视吓得突然没了声。

然而这一瞬的恐惧仿佛又只是他的错觉。下一眼就又奶化了的刘昊然顿时一脸委屈地抱紧了他，比他还高上几厘米的人偏要像小孩一样往他怀里钻，一边蹭还一边嘟囔着抱怨不停，真真是越活越回去了。

张若昀无奈又宠溺地叹了口气，他笑着摸摸刘昊然的脑袋，扶着他回床边坐下，柔声问道：

“怎么样了，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“哪里都不舒服。”刘昊然闷声抱怨着，不安分的嘴唇贴着张若昀的脖子一顿啃，痒得的人忍不住伸手拍了拍他的脑袋。

“别闹，还在学校呢。”张若昀说着又揉了揉刚才打过的地方，然后一脸认真地扶起刘昊然的身子去查看他的情况，“老师说你分化了，你自己有感觉吗？”

“嗯……算有吧……”刘昊然不太确定道，其实他觉得没有太大的变化，就是多了点什么可以控制的东西，但他又不知道该怎么形容这种感觉。

“那你还有哪里不舒服？别撒娇说实话哈。”

“头疼。”刘昊然扁着嘴可怜兮兮道。

张若昀真想吐槽他说好了不许撒娇呢，但还是心软地揉了揉他的头毛。得到安抚的刘昊然满足地笑了，他握着张若昀的手亲昵地蹭到他身前，低头用鼻尖拱了拱他的脸颊，奶声奶气地请求道：

“若昀～你亲我一下好不好？”

张若昀最受不了的就是刘昊然的这个样子，害羞的耳朵又默默地红了起来。

“阿姨马上就要来了。”他害羞地推脱着，双手推了推刘昊然的肩膀试图拉开距离，却反而被人抱得更紧。

“就一下，亲嘴唇。”

“刚不是亲过了吗？”

“那是我主动的，不算，我想要你主动一次。”

张若昀有些犹豫地看了一眼房门，约法三章道：“就一下啊，你不许动。”

刘昊然眼里放光地点了点头，一脸期待地注视着张若昀。永远只在这时脸皮薄的张若昀紧张得脸都红了，他不满地瞪着刘昊然示意他闭上眼睛，可少年却坚持想看。无奈他只好自己闭上了眼，一脸豁出去地快速在刘昊然唇上啄一下。但不料这时按在他脑后的手突然用力，张若昀没法躲开就只能被刘昊然吻了个结实。少年的舌头再一次钻进他嘴里四处探索，霸道又缠绵的动作吻得他全身发热，连腰都开始有些发酸。

“若昀，你真好闻。”得偿所愿的刘昊然幸福地抱住张若昀蹭了蹭，微凉的鼻子贴在他的颈窝处深呼吸一口气，惹得怕痒的人忍不住笑着躲了躲。

“你说的是你自己信息素吧。”张若昀笑道。

“才不是呢，我的味道不甜，你的是甜的，很像但不一样。”

“我又没分化，哪来的味道。”

“我不管，反正我就是闻到了。”

“行行行，你是祖宗你说了算。”

刘昊然闻言半气半宠地抬头咬了下张若昀的鼻子，突然认真道：

“若昀，你千万别生气，我没有别的意思，但我就是觉得你身上有甜味，你可能会是O。”

“这有什么好生气的，我又没性别歧视。”张若昀失笑道。

“不过，我爸妈都是B……”第二性征很大程度上取决于基因型，虽然科学家们至今没能搞清楚其中的奥妙，但也已经证实拥有特定显性基因的个体分化为某种性别的概率会比其他个体显著要高。而分别对应于Alpha和Omega的基因在Beta身上是隐性表达的，这意味着双B的后代基本上极难分化成A或O。这个知识他们在初中的时候就被普及过了，虽然老师们说得很隐晦，但基本上听到的人都听懂了。

“只是概率小而已，又不是完全不可能！老师不常说么，统计规律对个体无效，你别在意那些。”

张若昀笑着点了点头。这时屋外传来了敲门声，他赶紧起身开门，把医生和阿姨请进房间里。床上的刘昊然一见到母亲就假装嫌弃地啧了一声，张若昀不仅笑了笑，识趣地暂时离开了房间在外面等候。

屋里的医生尽职地和阿姨说明方才的情况，技术性地省略了刘昊然抱着张若昀发狂的那一段，只是暗示她现在孩子的情况还不稳定，要多注意他的情绪和需求，不要太强迫他了。

“……还有，分化后的前三个月不能用抑制剂，之后一定要使用未成年人专用的抑制剂，药量也必须严格按照说明书上的规定来，千万别以为多吃一点没有关系。现在的未成年人普遍都有抑制剂滥用的情况，就是因为家长太自以为是。这样对他们的身体会有很大影响，甚至可能导致日后的生殖功能出现障碍，所以千万千万不要乱用药。”

“我明白了，老师放心。”母亲点点头道。

“嗯，那你们先回去休息吧，学校这边我给你们请好假了。第一次发情期应该就在最近一周，初次的持续时间都比较长，七到十四天都是正常的，不用太担心。但如果一周过去还没有进入发情的状态，或者发情期超过了两个星期，就一定要立刻送医院，绝对不能私自用药。”

“等等，不吃药那我发情期怎么过？”刘昊然突然意识到一个重要的问题。

“别担心，成年之前的发情期都不会太激烈，一般就是持续性的低热，只有偶尔会出现轻度的性需求，你可能甚至都不会勃起。”

“哦、哦……”还是第一次这么直白地和别人讨论这个话题的刘昊然顿时有些羞赧。

“不过也不排除有极端情况的出现，比如有的人就完全没有症状，而有的人则反应很激烈或者持续时间特别长，虽然一般来说都不是什么大问题，但为了安全起见只要出现上述情况还是及时到医院检查的好。另外你现在对O的信息素会特别敏感，尤其在发情的时候，所以一定要注意自控。”

“是所有的O都会对他有影响吗？”母亲担心道。

“被标记过的只要不刻意发出诱惑性的信息素就没关系，但没被标记的都会有影响，尤其是正在发情的。你要是在发情期碰到没被标记而且正在发情的O基本就逃不过了，所以我的建议是至少头三个月的发情期都请假在家待着，后面直至成年之前都要严格按照说明使用抑制剂。你的运气算不错了，紧挨着就是寒假，不至于耽误太多的功课，大部分人通常都在年后开学集中分化，这假一请就是一个学期。”

“难怪现在那么多人念高四。”刘昊然感慨道。

“可不嘛。行了不闲聊了，赶紧回家歇着吧，别整得待会在学校发情可就麻烦了。”

医生拍了拍手催促道，刘昊然赶紧穿好衣服背起包出去找张若昀。阿姨因为晚上还要加班就先走了，张若昀为了安全起见没让刘昊然骑车回去而是叫了计程车。路上他听刘昊然把医生说的话跟他复述了一遍，这才知道原来分化之后还有这么多事情要注意，亏他之前一直以为分化是结束，没想到原来是个起点。

“所以对不住啊，以后不能载你上学了。”刘昊然可怜巴巴地对着张若昀道，看样子反而是他这个做苦力的更委屈一些。

“哎，这有啥的，你就安心在家待着吧，我放学回来给你讲功课。”张若昀笑道。

刘昊然顿时乐开了花，一把就抱住张若昀亲了一下，那无形的狗尾巴都快翘到天上去了。

“若昀～！！！！我就知道你最好了！！！”

“要不讲完功课就在我家睡吧，反正你家里只有保姆唔！”

“还有阿哈呢，小心它知道了咬你。”张若昀二话不说就捂住了刘昊然胡说八道的嘴。

“那我让阿柴去陪它，反正它们好久都没一起遛了，一定很想对方。”

“得了吧，你以为谁都跟你一样，动不动就想来想去的。”张若昀忍不住嫌弃道。

“我这还不是因为喜欢嘛，太喜欢了所以一直想啊。”刘昊然傻笑着蹭了蹭张若昀道，真是越发像狗了。

“不害臊。”张若昀一脸嫌弃地扭过头吐槽，却忍不住捂着嘴偷笑。

“那你以后晚上来我家吃饭，不许拒绝，你总得让我做点什么来回报你。”

“我去你家吃饭又不是吃你做的饭。行了，你的好意我心领了。我对你的好你可以先记着，要是哪一天我也分化了，你可以回头照顾我啊。”

“好，那就这么说定了。”刘昊然笑着朝张若昀举起小拇指，“我们拉勾。”

“幼稚。”张若昀笑骂着，却还是配合地和他拉勾约好。

车子到家之后两人便在楼梯间里分开。张若昀住在三楼，刘昊然住在六楼，两家人其实挨得一点儿也不近，但因为楼里就他们两个同龄人，所以小时候偶然见过几次之后就玩在了一起。但一开始还是靠刘昊然的单方面纠缠。因为刚认识的时候张若昀是个特别安静的小孩，虽然笑起来很好看，却很少会主动笑。他看到别的小孩在路上玩耍时也不会吵着要过去玩，只是在旁边安静地看着，不羡慕也不嫉妒，就是好奇。

刘昊然从来没见过这样的小孩，觉得很新鲜，于是他也开始好奇。但他和张若昀不一样，他的好奇是静不下来的，所以他主动走到了张若昀身边，朝他伸出了右手。

“我叫刘昊然，你叫什么名字？”

“呃、张、若昀……”第一次被问话的张若昀有些意外，呆愣呆愣的模样特别的可爱。

“是云朵的云吗？”刘昊然理所当然地问道，那个时候的他只知道云朵的云字，还在想这个人的脸白白的看起来软软的，就跟云朵一样呢！

“不是，是日光的昀。”张若昀有些紧张道，好像在戒备刘昊然会不会因为猜错了而生气。

“日光？是太阳吗？”刘昊然歪头，期待地笑问，“你会写这个字吗？”

张若昀想了想，低下头在路边找了找，然后捡起一块石头在地上写道：

“日，匀，昀。”

刘昊然认真地看着，学着他的发音也跟着读了一遍：

“日，匀，昀。哈，你的名字跟我的有点像。”

刘昊然笑着也捡起一块石头，在地上写道：

“日，天，昊。这是我的名字，是天空的意思。”

张若昀认真地学着，一边努力地记忆一边点点头道：

“嗯，我会记住你名字的！”

“那我们以后就是朋友了！”

张若昀惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，然后忍不住开心地笑弯了眼睛。

“嗯！”他甜甜地应了一声，从心底里散出的暖意让刘昊然一瞬有些呆住。

那一刻，刘昊然想他好像真的看到了日光。

从此，小区的篮球场旁便多了一个捧着书的身影。一开始是故事书，后来变成了儿童文学，再后来是四大名著甚至是外文原著。然而尽管手里的书一直在变，男孩注视的对象却从来没变。他的手边也渐渐地从一开始只有书，到后来的矿泉水、功能饮料、能量棒、毛巾、创可贴……直到再也放不下更多。

后来长大的男孩看着如今这个他再熟悉不过的身影，却想起了自己初见他打球时的情景。当张若昀第一次看到刘昊然从地上跳起挥臂投篮的时候，他觉得自己的世界也随着他扔出去的球变得开阔起来。那一刻，刘昊然的球甚至都没砸中篮框，却一下砸碎了他的心墙，他的眼里突然映入了广阔的蓝天白云。

原来，这就是天空的意思。

那是张若昀人生的第一次震撼。

他的父亲一直希望他能像日光像太阳一样耀眼，可是再耀眼的太阳也需要天空的承载。而在那一刻，他想，他找到了他的天空。


	3. Chapter 3

三

刘昊然发情了。在他回家的第一个周末早上，睡得昏昏沉沉满身是汗的他被母亲着急地从床上叫起来，脚步虚浮地走进浴室洗了个澡。

“唉你怎么又不吹头发。”心里着急又担心的母亲忍不住说了他一句，连忙拿出吹风机给他。

“你今天好好休息吧，我去给若昀打个电话让他别来了。”

半眯着眼的人一听这话突然惊醒，刘昊然赶紧关了吹风机喊住了母亲，半是撒娇半是佯怒地僵持今天继续补习。母亲无奈地只好把电话放下，有些在意地坐在儿子面前询问：

“源儿，”母亲温柔地喊着刘昊然的乳名，一边抚摸着他半干的头发一边道，“你实话告诉妈妈，你是不是喜欢若昀？”

刘昊然有些心虚地躲开了母亲的动作，拿起桌上的牛奶边喝边含糊道：“是又怎样？”

“妈妈就是问问，你别紧张。”母亲慈爱地摸了摸儿子的头发道，“那若昀知道你喜欢他吗，他对你呢？”

“唉你问这么多做什么。”刘昊然有些耳朵发烫道，干脆直接转过身体专心地吃起早餐。

母亲了然地笑了笑，也不再为难他，起身回到厨房继续忙活了。坐在餐桌旁的刘昊然用余光注意着她的脚步，待她走远之后才偷摸拿出手机给张若昀发了条信息。

“你今天几点过来？”

顿了顿，又不想让张若昀觉得自己在催促他，就又添了一句：

“要不要来我家吃早餐？”

刚起床的张若昀眼睛都没完全睁开，听到手机在枕边震了两下后有些不太情愿地伸手摸来看了眼消息。

“你怎么每天都起这么早……”

刘昊然看着这撒娇一般的语气笑了出声，连忙三两下解决完早餐回到房间，回复道：

“因为每天都想早点见到你呀！”

张若昀对着这记直球红了红耳朵，忍不住笑着给他回了个翻白眼的表情包，然后抓紧起床洗漱更衣。家里的保姆似乎有些意外他的早起，连忙把锅里蒸好的玉米和鸡蛋拿出来放凉一些，又立刻打开机器制作豆浆。

换好衣服出来的张若昀看了眼桌上的早餐，想了一想先把鸡蛋和豆浆解决了，然后拿了个袋子装起玉米直接出门去找刘昊然。

彼时正趴在房间里有些晕乎乎傻乎乎地笑着的刘昊然突然听到了门铃声，立刻原地站起快速跑到玄关开门，那反应之快让刚从厨房出来准备开门的母亲都惊了一下。

“早上好！”刘昊然兴奋地打开门抱住张若昀。

“早——欸？你脸怎么这么烫？”张若昀有些担心地进屋查看刘昊然的情况，余光看见阿姨还在客厅才连忙收回了动作生硬地推开身边人。

“阿姨早上好。”

刘女士微笑着回了他一句早上好，正想着让他不用介意自己，一旁的刘昊然就已经抢先搂住了人道：

“我妈都知道了，以后不用躲了。”

“啊？阿姨，我……”张若昀一时震惊，又紧跟着不好意思起来，他突然心虚又害羞地看着阿姨，有些不知所措地红着脸抓了抓头发。

“没事没事，阿姨都懂，你们去忙吧，我今天约了朋友，就先出去了。”

张若昀乖巧地点了点头，拉着刘昊然走到一旁把门让出来，礼貌地送刘女士出门。

“对了，昊然你记得多喝水，按时吃饭，如果真的太难受就吃点布洛芬，我问过医生是可以的。”

“你生病了？”张若昀顿时回头问道。

刘昊然一边摇头回应张若昀，一边装作嫌弃地关上家门送走母亲。然后终于解放天性直接把张若昀翻过来摁在墙上吻住。被吓到的张若昀本想推开他，但一碰到刘昊然发烫的脸就有些舍不得用力，结果给了人机会长驱直入，来不及闪躲的舌头被紧紧地缠住无法脱身。

张若昀微喘着努力回应刘昊然的吻，微凉的身体也被他高热的体温烘得渐渐有些发烫。他突然有些脱力地往下滑了滑，紧接着被刘昊然一把搂住腰抱进怀里。顿时贴紧的身体让张若昀越发的呼吸困难，他气息不稳地攀住刘昊然的背，夹紧的双腿间不知何时插入了刘昊然的一条腿。随即一个微硬的东西戳到了他的大腿，那陌生的触感顿时叫他心里一颤，连忙推开了压在身上的人。

“你、你不会是发情了吧？”张若昀突然有点不敢看刘昊然的脸，他绷紧了身体小心翼翼地躲避着腿间的触感，却反而被人抱得更紧，蹭得更加用力。紧张又害羞的张若昀很快就被蹭得红了脸，他不知所措地别过脸推开压得越来越紧的刘昊然，却不料颈侧突然一阵酸麻，吓得他直接叫出了声。

咬住张若昀脖子吮吸的刘昊然低沉地喘了出声，只见他越发用力地抓着张若昀的手腕高举在墙上，另一只手顺着人不断脱力下滑的姿势稳稳地托住了他的臀部揉捏。顿时一阵快感惹得张若昀暧昧地呻吟出声，那小动物般呜咽的嗓音惹得刘昊然喉咙发紧，忍不住地加大力度抓住他的臀部狠狠在他脖子上吸出了一个印子。

“昊然！呜——”又爽又怕的张若昀忍不住叫出了声，他面红耳赤地感受着越发坚挺的分身顶住了自己的大腿，随着刘昊然不自觉的动作在他腿间来回的摩擦。

“医生骗人……”然后他听到了刘昊然含糊地低语了一声。少年炙热的亲吻顺着他的颈侧一路往上最终落在他的耳朵上，揉弄他臀部手指甚至不安分地陷入他的臀间磨蹭起他的后穴来。

“说好的第一次发情不会勃起呢？”刘昊然一边低语着一边舔弄张若昀敏感的耳孔，又趁着人颤抖躲避的瞬间含住他耳垂用力吮吸。

顿时一阵酥麻的张若昀呻吟了出声，他紧张却又有些莫名期待地抓紧了刘昊然背上的衣服，逐渐脱力的手再也抓不住塑料袋，结果就在松手的那一刻被刘昊然趁机而入于他十指紧扣。

“若昀……”刘昊然用力地亲吻着张若昀的耳朵，嗓音低沉沙哑地诉说着自己的欲望，“我好想抱你。”

“不行、昊然！”

“为什么！”刘昊然像是十分委屈又愤怒地质问道，他不停地亲吻着张若昀的身体，难受极了在他腿间用力地磨蹭。

“若昀我好热。”刘昊然撒娇般地抱紧了怀里的人在他颈窝处磨蹭，“医生怎么可以骗人，我明明一抱你就硬了。”

张若昀已经不太记得医生和刘昊然都说了些什么，但显然现在的情况是两个人都始料未及的。他很肯定刘昊然已经发情了，而且情况有点失控。他没有处理这种事情的经验，只能暂时稳住他的情绪，不管怎么说这事也不能在客厅解决是吧？

“昊然，我们先进屋，先进去再说好吗？”

刘昊然闷闷地嗯了一声，却始终不肯松手让张若昀走出去，结果最后还是像个大型挂件一样趴在他背上，黏着一步步进屋的。

进房之后张若昀赶紧把人带到床边放下，他本意是想让他躺着歇一会儿，结果不料刘昊然突然使力将他一并拽了下去，并且立刻翻身将他压在身下，二话不说就又低头吻了上来。

突然，张若昀感到一阵强硬的气息压在了身上，虽然没有味道，也捕捉不到什么实感，但他就是觉得刘昊然身边突然多了种像气场一样的东西，如同那天他分化时突然爆发的低气压，压得张若昀有些透不过气又浑身发烫。

突然之间张若昀有点后悔把人带进房间了。关上门后刘昊然就仿佛丢掉了所有顾忌，在这个专属于他的空间里，一切都在他的绝对掌控中。他用力地扣着张若昀的双腕锁在床上，身体紧压着他温热柔软的躯体，嘴唇紧贴着他的双唇贪婪吮吸。被他压住的人根本没有反抗的余地，青涩的身体在他的挑逗之下逐渐地变得潮热。这时一丝若有似无的甜味自张若昀体内散出，刺激着刘昊然敏感的食欲让他忍不住用力地咬了一口。

吃痛的人顿时闷哼了一声，湿润红肿厚唇上印着一个明显的牙印。刘昊然满足又不满地轻舔着印记，暗色的双眸完全失去了平时阳光活泼的一面，变得十分沉郁而吓人。还是第一次见到刘昊然这一面的张若昀突然有些恐惧，他不自觉地缩起双腿想逃开刘昊然的控制，却被那人蹭上下体的坚挺吓得瞬间脱力。

已经完全勃起的阴茎迫不及待地从内裤冒出头来，粗长的柱身被束缚的布料勒得十分难受。刘昊然只能皱着眉紧贴着张若昀的胯部小幅度轻蹭，直到把内裤从腰上蹭掉之后才舒服地松一口气。于是没了束缚的粗长完全地挺在他的腿间，那结实的轮廓在宽松的睡裤里顶出了一个帐篷，顶端冒出的液体更是润湿了布料，随着他逐渐加快的动作在张若昀身上留下一串微凉却又炽热的触感。

年轻朝气的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，张若昀咬着唇急促喘息，没一会儿就被刘昊然的坚挺蹭出一片快感，下半身的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。于是空气重的甜味更重了。刘昊然像受了鼓励一样越发加大了动作，同时贪恋地埋首在张若昀的颈间大口地呼吸着他身上的气息。

“若昀……”渐渐无法继续隐忍的刘昊然再度呻吟出声，他松开了压住他手腕的动作，改而托住他的后脑爱抚安慰，“我不做全套，你就用手帮帮我，好吗？”

张若昀被刘昊然恳求的语气说得有些动摇，他吞了吞口水看了眼两人勃起的下体，有些害羞又为难地闭上眼别过了脸。

“那、那你先从我身上下去……”

刘昊然立刻听话地翻身下来，于是两人迅速变成了面对面侧躺的姿势。刘昊然的胳膊依旧搁在张若昀的脑袋下，他曲起了臂弯将人搂近怀里，双腿缠绵地和张若昀的双腿纠缠在一起，催促般地挺腰蹭了蹭他的下体。

张若昀被他撩得面红耳赤，一边看着那形状夸张的帐篷，一边犹豫地伸出手。他轻轻地拉开刘昊然的裤头，只觉得自己的心脏紧张地快从嘴里蹦出来。而当他终于拉下了裤子看到那东西跳出来后，更是顿时呼吸一滞险些就要缩回手。

是刘昊然预先抓住了他。他握着张若昀的手腕把他的手按上自己的分身，然后一边喊着他的名字一边去蹭他的掌心，撩得张若昀脑子一片混乱只好握住他套弄了起来。顿时的快感让刘昊然舒服地叹了出声，他用力地按着张若昀的后脑和他额头抵着额头，一双眼目不转睛地注视着他手上的动作，看着那只白净漂亮的手笨拙地在自己深红的柱身上摩擦抚摸，指尖渐渐被他的前液润湿，随着套弄的动作发出黏腻的水声。

这一幕的视觉冲击让初尝甜头的少年激动地喘了起来，越发兴奋的刘昊然燥热地舔了舔发干的嘴唇，按捺不住地也伸手探进张若昀的裤子里握住他的阴茎套弄起来。毫无防备的张若昀被这突然的一下打得动作一滞，他呼吸急促地绷紧了身体感受着刘昊然的动作，那陌生的快感叫他像过电了一般不自觉地夹紧了双腿。于是刘昊然将计就计地勾着腿把两人的距离更加拉近，然后拉下张若昀的裤子解放出他的挺立，一边熟练地套弄着一边挺腰暗示张若昀继续。

张若昀喘息着又恢复了手上的动作，不知不觉地学着刘昊然的技巧挑逗了起来。顿时加剧的快感让两人都发热了起来。刘昊然情不自禁地吻上张若昀的嘴唇和他缠绵，越发贴近的身体使两人的阴茎贴到了一起。那一瞬触电般的悸动让他们都不约而同地抖了一下，紧接着刘昊然便直接伸手握住了他们同时套弄。

这紧贴在一起彼此磨蹭的亲密与快感让两人激动地开始呻吟，渐渐跟不上节奏的张若昀只能被动地随着刘昊然的节奏上下套弄，越发喷薄的欲望不断地击打着他的小腹让他忍不住用力咬住了刘昊然的嘴唇。但很快，急促喘息着的他就合不上嘴地努力吸着气，渐渐迷离的眼神蒙着一层诱人的水雾，看得刘昊然心脏紧缩全身触电，忍不住地追上去咬住他的下唇同时加快了手上的速度。

高潮爆发的那一瞬间两人都喑哑着叫了出声。张若昀湿着眼睛不断地轻颤着大口喘气，微伸的舌头不时地舔过刘昊然的嘴唇，然后被他卷入口中缠绵地吮吸了起来。

发泄过一次后，躁动的情欲便平息了不少。冷静下来的刘昊然抽过床头的纸巾给两人擦拭身体，然而身上的衣服多少都沾了些体液，不得已他们只好暂时脱下来洗净晾干。穿上了刘昊然衣服的张若昀有些不习惯地蹭了蹭双腿，内里空荡荡的他牵挂地看着挂起的衣服，但现在还有一个“病患”在等着他照顾。

张若昀放下手里的晾衣杆转身回到房间，抱着一只哈士奇抱枕盘腿坐在床上的刘昊然卖乖地朝他笑了笑，见他走近自己后立刻抛弃了抱枕蹭到他身边偷亲了一下。

“刚刚的事……若昀你不会生气吧？”方才还一身狼劲的人这会儿倒是乖了，只见他小心翼翼地打量着张若昀的表情，仿佛在害怕他会生气一般，软着嗓子个朝他一顿撒娇。

那好像泡了蜜的甜腻嗓音齁得张若昀浑身鸡皮疙瘩，他一脸嫌弃地抖了抖身子，佯怒地瞪了他一眼。

“发情了为什么不告诉我？”

“医生说过不会有事的嘛，而且我怕你知道我发情就不来了……”刘昊然心机地撅着嘴巴可怜道。

“我是那样的人吗！”张若昀没好气道，忍不住上手掐了掐刘昊然的脸颊，“我现在郑重警告你，要是还有下一次，你以后发情的时候都别来找我了！”

“遵命！”刘昊然连忙坐直敬礼，但还没正经几秒就又跟没骨头一样赖在张若昀身上，乖巧道，“那我们现在可以开始补习了吗？”

“你都这样了还补什么习啊。”张若昀翻了个白眼道。

“那……我们打游戏？”刘昊然试探性地问道。

张若昀顿了顿，似乎有些心动地转头看了他一眼。刘昊然开怀一笑，不让他有拒绝的机会直接把人拽到电脑前开机。因为忙着准备期末考试已经有一段时间没打游戏的张若昀难掩期待地握住了游戏手柄，然而又不想被刘昊然看出自己的兴奋，便故意嫌弃地顶了顶他的侧腰，示意他离自己远点。

“你动不动就出一身汗，别挨着我。”

刘昊然偷笑着往一旁挪了挪，并不是不清楚张若昀的小心思，只是不忍拆穿地配合演出。

初冬早晨的小房间，开了一些缝隙的窗户不时地吹进凉风，轻轻缓缓地穿在两位少年的中间，却正好衬得暧昧的氛围温暖而不过火。


	4. Chapter 4

****四** **

忙碌的时光总是过得很快，上一刻还在哀叹未来三年之不易的少年转眼就已经结束了高考。从考场出来的那一刻，看着眼前的蓝天白云，球场校道，曾经装得满满的心一下子就空了。释怀的意义从来没有如此的真切深刻，充满未知的未来也头一次不那么让人恐惧。

这一刻就好像是一个终点，又只是站点。他们在这一站下车了，却还会在这里上车。车上的乘客多少会变，未来的风光也全然不同，就算是一直牵在身边的人也可能有所不同，但是少年相信，不论如何他们都会一直走下去。

毕业旅行的日子选在了高考放榜之前，班长跟旅行社办了个车酒全包的自由行，一群人兴致勃勃地来到最近的海边度假。精力旺盛的小年轻们刚一到达就嚷嚷着要出海，常年生活在内陆的少年一眼就被无边无际的开阔给震撼了。这是一种很难去形容的感觉，当你处在海洋的中心，四周望不到岸，汹涌的海面上就只有这一艘快艇。你会感到本能的兴奋，然后是恐惧，紧接着开始敬畏，小心翼翼地抓紧了身前的扶手，渴望而又胆怯地注视着翻涌的海面。

那一刻你会发自内心地明白什么叫做自然的伟大与可怕，你会第一次真正地明白人类的存在有多么渺小。你的自尊心和自信心甚至会遭遇打击，但紧接着你又会感到一种激励和自豪。你会开始矛盾，然后在矛盾中升华。你也许会突然想明白很多以前不明白的事情，也会突然放下很多以前放不下的东西。但有一种感觉是所有人共通的，那就是你会突然想回头找一个人。这个人也许还没遇见，也许已经错过，也许他就在你身边，也许他再也不会出现，但你的心里一定会有这样一个人，于此时此刻，让你牵肠挂肚。

人生最大的不幸，就是你想见他而他却不在。人生最大的幸运，就是当你回头，他永远都在。

做一个幸运的人不容易，做一对幸运的人更困难。少年们很感激，他们在对的时间遇到了对的人，又和对的人一起做了对的决定。他们不敢去计算这样幸运的概率有多小，他们只想小心翼翼地守护这份得来不易的幸福。

这一个温柔的拥抱，是他们对命运的感激。这一次亲吻，是他们对彼此的承诺。

张若昀用力地抱着刘昊然，晒得有些发烫得脖子让他觉得今年的夏日又更热了一些。

从海上回来后时间已经将近傍晚，众人来到海边的一家烧烤餐厅用餐，入夜之后直接就在沙滩点起篝火。随后一大群人喝高了一样围着火堆群魔乱舞，五音不全的歌声让公认音痴的刘昊然都忍不住笑了出声。

好动的男孩于是一下成了众人焦点，带头起哄的男生们拽起刘昊然就开始一起狂舞。刘昊然被他们搞得又气又笑，心里本来是拒绝的，可一看张若昀也笑得开心，就立刻丢掉包袱跟着玩闹了起来。彻底被逗乐的人拍着手掌笑得像个孩子，映着火光的眼里像藏了一颗星星，随着他的笑声扑闪扑闪地亮着，直接亮到刘昊然的心里。

于是心头一热的少年立刻点了根仙女棒舞起来。记忆中小时候他们第一次一起放烟火时，就是这根平平无奇的仙女棒让小男孩的眼睛一下子亮了。他甚至都记得张若昀第一次接过仙女棒时惊喜又兴奋的表情，瞬间像装满了天上星辰的眼睛水灵灵地亮着，就好像一位遗落人间的小王子，在一片黑暗之中带着他的星球惊艳了刘昊然的世界。

而如今，他的小王子已经长大成了他的王子，却还是一如从前的干净而纯粹，只要一根仙女棒，只要一句一起玩，他就愿意付出真心，一往无前。刘昊然常常会想，他何德何能，能拥有张若昀这样好的另一半。他所有的温柔、包容、可爱的小脾气、倔强的小骄傲……就像是一颗颗星星挂在刘昊然的心上，不经意间容易忽视，仔细一看却都是足以让他鼻酸的珍藏。

他想，他是真的爱张若昀。不仅仅是爱他的模样，爱他的身材，还有他的性格，他的内心，他所有的好与不好，他的一切一切。他竭尽全力总是想给他最好的，让他开心让他笑，让他眼里能看到山河辽阔宇宙无垠，却又永远装着一个刘昊然。所以他对张若昀总是无私而又自私，既要给他一切，又要让自己成为他的一切。

夜深的海边，风摩擦着海浪响起沙沙的流水声。安静的度假别墅里，二楼的一间卧室还亮着微弱的灯光。熟睡的刘昊然双手堪堪地圈着张若昀的腰，修长的双腿穿插缠在张若昀的腿上。微折的膝窝贴着人的膝盖骨，微凉的脚背勾着人温暖的小腿肚。

张若昀睡觉向来安分，喜欢折腾和翻身的永远是刘昊然。但是今晚安分的人好像做了什么梦，渐渐发热的身体烘得刘昊然都有些不适地皱了皱眉。梦里好像被什么纠缠了的张若昀小声哼了一下，放松的四肢逐渐使力绷紧，随着他挣扎的动作小幅度地运动起来。

被他带着也动了动的刘昊然不解地用鼻子哼了一声，他本能地勾起腿蹭了蹭张若昀的双腿，发痒的鼻子轻擦了一下他的头发，却因为他越发明显的动作而些错位地往下挪了位置。手臂一下被压住的刘昊然只好调整了一个新的姿势把人往上提了提，用力间他似乎有些逐渐转醒，迷迷糊糊半睁着的眼睛下意识地搜寻张若昀的后颈，随后埋头咬了一口，贪婪地贴住那处磨蹭了起来。

这时，梦里的张若昀感到越发的不适。他本能地躲避着脖子后潮热湿润的触感，却不料引来更热切的追逐。半梦半醒的刘昊然将手按在他的胸口，同时收紧手臂圈住他的腰。微微发干的嘴唇摩擦着柔软的皮肤，不知是因为气温太高还是身体太热，单薄的皮肤被他磨得阵阵发烫，细腻的触感下仿佛还有什么在轻微跳动。刘昊然忍不住用力地吻了吻这一处皮肉，只觉得突然充满弹性的触感让他忍不住地张嘴想咬。

“！”梦里的张若昀急促地喘了一声，他不安地蜷缩起身体，却感觉按在胸前的手越发用力。刘昊然缓慢而坚定地舔弄着他的后颈，压在皮肤上的犬齿继续深入，直到他突然感到一阵尖锐的疼痛。

“唔——！”被刺穿了皮肤的张若昀怕疼地呻吟出声，但很快痛感就被一股莫名的快感冲淡，他小腹紧绷全身发热，狂跳的心脏用力地击打他的胸骨，空气在这一刻就好像突然凝结，直至下一秒过量的信息素同时涌入了他的身体。

“呃啊——”几乎窒息的张若昀哀鸣地叫了出声，一阵火辣的酥麻感自他后颈迅速烧遍他的全身，渐渐清晰起来的奶香味让他终于明白发生了什么。顷刻间爆发的情潮湿透了他的全身，掺了酒味的烈性气味由内而外地点燃了他。一股令人心惊的躁动感反复折磨他的身体，伴随着刘昊然越发用力的穿刺，发麻的痛感总算让张若昀醒了过来。

他被标记了，就在分化刚完成的瞬间，被刘昊然标记了。

突然的现实让张若昀不知道该恐惧还是兴奋，他本能地想要逃开刘昊然的禁锢，却被翻腾的情欲折磨得使不上力。胡乱的磨蹭间，他感觉到刘昊然的勃起直戳戳地顶在腰上，并开始迫不及待地蹭上他的臀部。

“昊然——”张若昀有些慌张地叫了出声，他的身体热得不正常，瘙痒的体内更是充满了从未感受的酥麻感。他不知道这意味着什么但也能猜到一二，尤其是已经湿成一片的内裤紧紧地黏住了他的皮肤，随着刘昊然蹭过腿间的动作兴奋地又流出了更多的清液。

“若昀……”刘昊然大概是醒了，他低吟着拽下了张若昀的裤子，不顾怀里人拼命阻拦的动作，激动地把自己的挺立埋入他的臀间用力的磨蹭起来。他的手包住了前方的阴茎爱抚套弄，另一只手撩起他的衣服深入内里握住他的胸轻轻揉弄。

张若昀又爽又怕地喘息着，一双腿不断地挣扎着与刘昊然纠缠一起。呼吸间他感觉飘散的信息素突然集中了起来，随着他的每一次吸气有意识地冲向他的心脏和下身，不断地撩拨他的欲望，让他无法自控地渴求了起来。

而这时刘昊然突然捏住了张若昀的乳尖，激烈的快感让他即刻叫了出声，却又马上被揉碎成呻吟。敏感的身体已经被撩到潮热得不行，跳动的阴茎在无声地渴求着释放，瑟缩的穴口三番四次地吸住了刘昊然的顶端，哀求般期待着他的进入与疼爱。

“若昀，你为我发情了。”刘昊然满足地叹息出声，他用力地抱紧了张若昀开始集中精力顶弄他的穴口，湿热的嘴舌不停地吮吸啃咬他的腺体，仿佛想吃尽他身上所有的甜味。已经彻底进入发情期的人根本受不了这样激烈的挑逗，张若昀视线迷糊地呻吟着刘昊然的名字，像是在撒娇又像是在求饶，濒临极限的阴茎激烈地在他掌心一下下抽动。刘昊然喘着粗气加快速度让他射出，挺立的下身看准了高潮的瞬间用力插入，一下子就把张若昀整个人钉住，强硬地占有了他。

“昊然——昊唔——啊、昊然——”

突然被勾起一条腿用力操干着的张若昀破碎地叫了出声，少年粗硬而又坚挺的阴茎用力地摩擦着他的甬道顶弄着他的内阴，从一开始就直接奔着宫腔去的攻势激烈得让他浑身发软。还是第一次尝试做爱的张若昀本能地恐惧颤抖，他无助地抓紧了身下的床单试图翻身逃离，却反让刘昊然直接压在了背上。

酸麻的腰被他用力地拉高，赤裸的臀部迎合着朝他抬起。霸道的少年抓着张若昀的双手与他十指紧扣，干烈的信息素不断地翻涌撩拨着他的情欲，直到敏感的人受不了地颤抖呻吟，才一举猛攻长驱直入，毫不留情地破开刚成熟的甬道操上稚嫩的宫腔。

瞬间被撕裂的痛感让张若昀哭叫了出声，顿时脱力瘫了下去的身体吸着刘昊然的阴茎狠狠地蹭过了宫口，那一瞬又麻又痛的快感让他害怕地呻吟出声，越发紧缩的窄道紧紧勒住粗壮的茎身，吸得刘昊然一阵头皮发麻忍不住地挺动起来。下身紧贴着压在床上的姿势让刘昊然的每一次动作都变得过于的清晰，被挤压的甬道用力地收缩着，使痛感逐渐被麻痹成酥痒的快感。

越发湿润的甬道开始恢复了应有的柔软和弹性，规律收缩着的软肉卖力地吮吻敏感的柱身，泛红的血丝挂在凸起的青筋上，鲜艳的色彩和水润的色泽直白地控诉着他的行为，然而伴随着身下人暧昧而性感的呻吟，自结合处传来的阵阵舒爽，刘昊然却又感到一阵满足与喜悦。

他正在和张若昀做爱。

这个事实极大程度地刺激着他的欲望和情感，没有人知道他想这一天想了有多久，他无比地渴望着进入张若昀的身体疼爱他，占有他，标记他，但他从来不敢向他表露。他害怕过于温柔的人会因此自责，即使自己从来不在乎他的性别，可他知道若昀还是会自责自己没有办法给他他想要的一切。

刘昊然不愿意让他伤心，所以宁愿把秘密藏在心里，但是他没有想到若昀还是给他制造了一个惊喜。为什么他永远能给自己带来幸福，永远都是那么的好。

刘昊然用力地抱紧了张若昀把脸埋在他的颈窝里，止不住的眼泪随着他越发用力的抽动湿了张若昀一肩。听着耳边不断传来的啜泣声，张若昀混沌的脑子似乎找回了一些清明。他扭着脖子回头去摸刘昊然的脑袋，突然感到一阵无奈却又温暖的复杂心情。他轻柔地抓挠着指间的短发，示意刘昊然抬头让他看看。

哭得眼睛发红浑身都在抖的少年可怜兮兮地看着身下的人，浓郁的奶香持续不断地烘着张若昀的鼻子，让他有一种自己仿佛掉进了奶瓶的错觉。他宠溺地蹭了蹭刘昊然眼角的泪，伸着脖子去和他接吻。一丝香热的甜味随即在两人唇间漫开，奶糖一样的香醇刺激着刘昊然的食欲让他不停用力地吮吸着张若昀的舌头。

吻得难分难舍的两人一下都被这渐渐分不清的奶味迷糊了脑子，心满意足的刘昊然轻咬着张若昀的嘴唇品尝一口加了糖的甜奶，越发激动的下身不断加快速度顶弄着酸麻的宫口。累积过多的快感让张若昀难以承受地呻吟了一声，意识溃散之间那让人沉溺的酒香再度朝他涌来。上瘾的醇烈不停地刺激着他的心脏，张若昀眼眶发热地喘气呜咽，抖个不停的身体终于承受不住地到达了高潮。

一瞬喷出的潮水激得刘昊然立刻开始成结，逐渐肿大的根部卡在了紧缩的入口处动弹不得。那又胀又麻的感觉让张若昀不禁哀鸣出声，他大口地喘着气努力放松身体减轻刺激，却还是被刘昊然的射精激出了第二波高潮。

释放过后都有些筋疲力竭的人抱在一起瘫倒在床上。刘昊然轻抚着张若昀的后颈亲吻他的额头。温柔的信息素暖暖地包围着两人，像一锅微沸的牛奶冒着香甜的泡沫。冷静下来的张若昀红着耳朵钻进了刘昊然的怀里，收紧的四肢依赖地抱紧了他，既是有些怕冷，也是有些害羞。刘昊然单手搂着他的背，调高了空调温度盖上被子，光裸双腿缠绵着张若昀的双腿。

刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇动了动，脑子有些糊涂又清晰地转着，却突然肚子一疼。

“哎哟……”

“闭嘴！”

“我也没说话啊……”刘昊然委屈极了。

“那是因为我打断了你。”

刘昊然嘿嘿地笑了笑，抱紧张若昀蹭了蹭。“我就想叫一下你的名字，这也不行嘛？”

“破坏气氛……”张若昀红着耳朵嘟囔道。

“那现在不也一样——嗷！若昀你轻点，这可是你的终生幸福嗷疼疼疼！”

“叫什么！我就捏了一下！”

“那也疼！好疼好疼的！”刘昊然夸张地勾住张若昀的双腿一个劲儿地往他身上蹭。

“你是狗吗……唔，别咬……嗯……”张若昀本嫌弃地想推开刘昊然的大头，却被他突然的吮吻弄得声音有点变调。

空气中的信息素不知不觉地又开始变得潮热，若有似无的挑逗刺激着还在发情期里的人，不过是几下暧昧的吮吻就已经勾起悸动的情绪。张若昀呼吸急促地勾住了刘昊然的腿，被搂着贴合的下体再一次有了抬头的冲动。他不免有些害羞地用手遮住了呻吟的嘴唇，却被刘昊然温柔而坚定地拉开手吻住。少年不同平时的暗色双眸装满了爱意和翻腾的情欲，只一眼就就像漩涡一般紧紧地抓住了张若昀让他再也无法逃离。

再一次结合时他们用的是对面的姿势，因快感而仰起头长叹的张若昀裸露着脆弱而性感的喉结，贪婪的刘昊然动情地舔弄着那处凸起，双手紧紧地握住张若昀的双手十指紧扣按在床上，尖锐的虎牙随着下身挺入内阴的举动一口咬上了喉结。

因突然的快感和恐惧而高潮的张若昀呻吟着射出了精液，不断战栗的身体紧紧地吸住了刘昊然的阴茎，舒爽的快感让少年一阵头皮发麻。

“若昀，你真棒……嗯……”

“唔……你、轻点、嗯……”

逐渐加快的挺动让张若昀再一次喘息地呻吟起来。撑在他身上的刘昊然着迷地注视着他，漫溢的幸福感膨胀得让他几乎要叫出来。

他是我的，他是我的了。

无声的泪又一次落在张若昀的身上，他茫然地看向面前哭红了眼却还在笑的刘昊然，鼻头一酸竟然不知道该哭还是该笑。

“你、你又哭什么呀。”情绪也跟着波动起来的张若昀极力地忍着鼻酸骂道，然后越发收紧的身体还是出卖了他。

“我开心呀，若昀，我觉得我幸福得快要死了。”

“靠，这种时候说什么死不死的。”张若昀真是要被刘昊然气结，然而话刚说完，少年就突然加大了力度狠干起来。那一瞬间张若昀被操得双眼发白，混沌的脑子不自觉地骂道分明是我快要死了。

然而身上的少年还在不停地抽噎着，那关不住的眼泪随着他挺动力度的加大越掉越凶，哭到最后张若昀都已经被过激的快感打得神志涣散再顾不上他了。

再一次到达高潮后，两人都彻底使不上力了。接连两次被压得有些难受的张若昀一个翻身趴在了刘昊然的身上，他闭着眼睛温柔地亲吻少年脸上的泪痕，舌尖轻轻地带起一些微咸的液体勾入口中，然后再一路亲吻他的脸颊直至碰上他的双唇。

得到了安抚的刘昊然一脸幸福地抱紧了张若昀，不安分的双腿再一次缠上张若昀的双腿，孩子气地把人锁在了身边。

天此时已经渐渐亮了。昏昏欲睡的两人眯着眼睛听着远处船笛的声音和海鸥的鸣叫。隔壁同学们的起床声忽远忽近地响着，伴随着几声模糊惊骂的和不真切的敲门声。实在是困了的少年们默契地打了个哈欠，沉重的眼皮在一阵问候的敲门声中缓缓合上，没一会儿就彻底睡了过去。

半天得不到反应的同学们无奈又可怜，不得已只好赶紧收拾行李逃离这栋刚从牛奶锅里捞出来的别墅，弱小又无助地投奔隔壁找同伴求救。

行吧，看来接下来的行程可以减掉两个人，还好没提前订票，省下来的钱就当是精神损失费大伙分了！一致同意的众人举手欢呼，天上的海鸥附和着开始高歌。

这一趟热闹而又别致的毕业旅行，现在才刚刚开始。

完


End file.
